


See The Joy in Your Days

by hallelujahsunrise (orphan_account), themudandthesilt (orphan_account)



Series: Nighttime Awakenings [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Kid!Fic, but i wanted to put something up, its cute ok, this is kind of old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 15:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/hallelujahsunrise, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/themudandthesilt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki gets lonely one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See The Joy in Your Days

**Author's Note:**

> This is a quick little story I wrote during the summary as my "entry" into the fandom. Now I'm reposting it on AO3. :) Hope everyone enjoys!

Nightmares had always targeted Loki when he was young. He'd wake up screaming, surrounded by his empty quarters, filled with books, furs, and journals... but this evening, he found no comfort in those things.

Carefully, Loki lit a candle with his lamp setting it in the little holder and opening his door. His bare feet padded on the featureless marble floor quietly as he made the short distance to Thor's quarters, on the other end of this hallway. His nightgown trailed a little on the floor behind him, and his fingers shook as he held the candle holder.

Quietly, he pulled open Thor's door, blowing out the candle and setting the holder on an end table. Thor said something unintelligible in his sleep, (so much of Thor's speech was already so garbled to Loki...) and rolled over.

Loki climbed onto Thor's bed, and the movement startled Thor awake. "Who's there?" His brother called softly.

"Its just me." Loki whispered, sitting down on one of the furs. "Is it okay for me to be here, brother?" he asked.

"Of course, of course. You are always welcome." Thor said with a yawn. "Come here." Thor beckoned, and Loki laid down next to Thor, letting Thor's arms encircle him and pull his head against Thor's shoulder. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Safety.

Thor's heat burned against Loki's skin. Loki had always been cool to the touch, but no one thought much of it. Perhaps just another little known anomaly of a magic user... "What ails you tonight, Loki?" Thor suddenly asked.

"Bad dreams." Loki whispered, curling his head in closer to the crook where Thor's head met his neck, Thor's hot breath ghosting over his forehead.

"What have you to dream nightmares of?" Thor asked.

"I see dark places... and everything's cold. And I feel so... so angry." Loki said, blinking lazily.

"Loki... You have a future so bright and happy. So many eons ahead... dwell not on such unpleasantness in your nights. See the joy in your days." Thor said, moving a hand up to rub Loki's neck.

"I will, I will brother..." Loki said, closing his eyes, and drifting off in his brothers grip.

* * *

 

The next morning, it was nearly breakfast and Frigga went to Thor's room to awake him first. She was surprised to find her two sons locked in a tangle of limbs, holding onto each other dearly.

Frigga smiled, rubbing Thor's forehead, and kissing Loki's cheek.

They could miss breakfast today, she decided.


End file.
